Hostyle
| music = ''" " by | affiliation = Innovative Initiative | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Unorthodox/Technical/Lucha/Submission | will = • Create moves on the spot • Be straightedge • Always try to end a match using one of his finishers • Hold grudges | wont = • End a match with a roll-up or non-damaging pin move • Use someone else's finisher • Use a finisher more more than one after a successful execution • Trust or tolerate cock-jockeys | trainer = Self Taught | handler = | debut = October 18, 2006 (FMW 1.2) | record = 18-15-1 | accomplishments = Full Metal Champion FMW C-4 Champion FMW TNT Champion | retired = }} '''Hostyle (born November 7, 1983) is an American professional e-wrestler. He currently wrestles on the Anarchy brand of Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), where he reigns as the current Full Metal Champion. In FMW he is a former 2 time FMW C-4 Champion and FMW TNT Champion. Biography To put it in the simplest way possible, Hostyle is a show off in the ring. And his way of showing off consists of his innovative, stylish, and always expanding arsenal of moves, which he enjoys revealing to the fans. What he does in the ring he considers an art. He does it all for the roar of the crowd, and feeds off the contentment that they exhibit whenever they come to witness him expose his bag of tricks. He’s always trying to come up w/ new moves to display in his matches, and is very well rounded when it comes to wrestling styles. Because of this and his ability to adjust to any style, it makes him one of the most unpredictable competitors to face. One mistake and you could be in for one hell of a reversal. He has joined the FMW to unleash his “creative juices” on his next guinea pigs. Visit Full Metal Wrestling for more information. The Past UEW LPW Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Present (FMW) In wrestling Primary Finisher *"Hostyle Hysteria UNO"- Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Inverted Bulldog Brainbuster (feint Kryptonite Krunch, toss opponent's legs back and simultaneously fall forward, driving victim's head onto the canvas); "Hostyle Hysteria DOS"- Springboard Backflip Inverted Bulldog Headlock into Inverted Bulldog DDT (for bigger/heavier opponents; modified Shiranui) Secondary Finishers *"Capicu"- Cloverleaf Belly-to-Back Inverted Matslam into Cloverleaf/Leg Wrap Double Chickenwing hybrid (will sometimes hit a Cloverleaf Powerbomb beforehand for added measure) *"Creative Impulse"- Pumphandle Floating DDT (Hostyle lifts his opponent up for the Pumphandle Drop, and flips their body over on the wrist clutch side, while still holding onto his/her arm, causing their body to go from a face-up to a face-down position in midair, in which would Hostyle then grab the opponent's head, dropping them into a DDT) *"Hostyle Affliction"- Leg-Wrap Double Chickenwing w/ Crossface (sit on the back of a face-down opponent, wrap legs around his/her arms position, apply Crossface, then roll onto his back w/ hold applied) *"Hostyle Asphyxiation"- Bridging Back-to-Back Cobra Clutch (opponent face-down on canvas: Hostyle overhooks the left arm, and grabs the opponent's left wrist to lock in an Arm-trap, then rolls onto the victim's back for the bridge, and pulls, arching the opponent's back) *"Hostyle Hemorrhage"- Double Arm Canadian Backbreaker rotated into a Floating Double Arm DDT *"Hostyle High Dive"- Imploding Somersault Guillotine Legdrop Ultraviolent Finishers * "Hostyle Humiliation"- Steel Chair Frontpack* Flying Curbstomp (set opponent up in the Shattered Dreams, place opened chair over his/her head in the Frontpack* position, climb the top turnbuckle, pull victim's arms back and place foot behind his/her head, then leap off to complete the flying Curbstomp) Championships and accomplishments *Full Metal Champion, (current) *FMW C-4 Champion (2x) *FMW TNT Champion (Last champ; now defunct) Trivia *Aside from his wrestling talents, Hostyle also has artistic abilities, as well. *On Alchemy 6.2, Hostyle was awarded the vacant TNT Championship by Jaro, making him the first ever dual champ in FMW history. *Hostyle destroyed the now defunct TNT title at Alchemy 6.3. *Hostyle is the longest reigning C-4 Champion to date. *Hostyle became the second ever 2 time C-4 Champion at Lethal Injection 2. *Hostyle became the first ever C-4 Champion to successfully defend the title for each one of his reigns at Anarchy 7.1. Catchphrases *"Back to the drawing board for you, Cock-Jockey!" *"Innovation is my Salvation!" *"Innovation over Imitation!" Hostylisms *"Cock-Jockey" *"Cock-Jockeyitis" *"Doperageous/Dopetacular/Dopetastic" *"Frumunda-Munch" *"Hater Fellater" *"Hostyle Highlight" *"HP Honor Rollee" *"H-Style Points" *"OWNation/OWNihilat(ed/ion)" *"PWNdiferous" *Tard variants: "Cocktard/Cuntard/Douchetard/Fagtard" *"Vagi-bond" Match History :''† Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male Category:Male World Champions Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:2006 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011